Fight Song (BAYVERSE)
by Kezza Lion
Summary: They all think she's the one who could save him from himself. She knows she isn't. After all, how can you save someone else when you were still trying to save yourself? Athena Lennox had the perfect life...well until she was 8 years old at least. RATED T FOR SENSITIVE TOPICS. READ WARNINGS IN EACH CHAPTER.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey. This is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to give me points I can improve on! This was just an idea that came to my head one day so I decided to write it.**

 **WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: IMPLICATIONS OF SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AT ALL! (I wish).**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Loud waves crashed loudly against the cliff surface, the waves were rough and angry with the dark blue tint to the water. Heavy rain pounded down relentlessly, the loud patter of the drop hitting the ground filled the bare cliff edge. Stood at the very edge was a lone figure. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, deep sobs escaped her lips - the rain and waves disguising the sound. Red ribbons of blood wound their way up her arms. The woman shivered, freezing from the cold. Her eyes were stuck watching the waves move. A shaky hand rose up towards her hair, her fingers gripping the strands tightly. Her eyes shut tightly as a loud sob escaped.

* * *

 _A little girl, aged 8 ran excitedly around her father. She giggled slightly as he kept attempting to catch hold of her. "Missed me!" She grinned happily as she skipped out of the way again. She basked in her glory, enjoying herself as she kept stepping out of her dad's way. Suddenly she was scooped up from behind. A squeal left her small body, wriggling in the grip of the new person._

 _"Gotcha!" Her elder brother's voice yelled. She let out another giggle. Will was 16 - yet they got along okay. Really, because of the age gap they shouldn't be so close. Will used one of his hands to begin tickling her sides. The girl shrieked in laughter, attempting to get out of her brother's arms. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" He asked, continuing with his assault._

 _"Will! Put me down." She demanded, trying to hold back her laughter. Their mother and father stood by, watching them with a small smile. A loud crunch sounded, the noise lost to Will and his sister. Their parents caught it though, they looked at each other - smiles fading. They knew it was time. Their father took hold of his wife's hand, kissing it lightly with a sad smile. She returned the smile, squeezing his hand lightly as they prepared themselves for what they had to do._

 _"Will, honey. Take Athena to get some ice cream. It's quite warm today." Their mother said, her light brown hair shifting slightly in the wind. Her green eyes hid her true emotions expertly, only a small glimmer of sadness resided in her eyes. "Any ice cream, it doesn't matter how much it costs." Athena squirmed out of Will's arms, flinging herself into her mum's._

 _"Thank you, mummy." She said, her mum held her in her arms - the hold lingering for a bit longer than was considered normal. No one notice. Athena looked up at her mum, her eyes a bright blue - otherwise remarkably similar to her mum's. She had gained her dad's red hair. She was often teased for the ginger locks - she didn't care. She thought it was beautiful._

 _"Be a good girl. Be strong." Her mum whispered as her husband embraced their son. They swapped children to embrace. Athena's dad put her on the ground, kneeling down and taking his old dog tags from his neck. He had got them from his years in the military. He put them around his daughter's neck._

 _"Never forget who you are." He mumbled quietly, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Will, take the Camaro with you." Their dad said louder. Will nodded, going to get the keys and some money._

 _"LAST ONE TO THE CAR IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Will yelled from inside. Athena gasped, rushing forward and through the house. "HURRY UP, I'M ALMOST THERE!" Athena ran as fast as her legs will carry her, crashing through the front door. She immediately pouted, her arms crossed as she saw her brother already sat in the yellow Camaro with black stripes on._

 _"NOT FAIR!" She yelled loudly, stamping her foot. Will laughed at her loudly. "You cheated!" Athena huffed as she walked to the car, scrambling into the front of the car, grabbing her booster seat from the back and putting in on the seat so she was tall enough to put the seatbelt on safety._

 _"You're so short for an 8 year old." Will teased her, attempting to pat her head. She just tried to bite his finger. Will laughed lightly as he started the car up, pulling out of the drive as the radio blared the charts. They sung along to the sings, laughing a bit when one of them messed up._

 _"That's not the words!" Athena yelled loudly, giggling quietly as Will insisted as they parked up outside an ice cream store. They both got out of the car, still bickering about if the words Will sung were correct. They grabbed their favourite ice cream, Athena's in a cone and Will's in a paper bowl. Athena happily lick the mint choc chip ice cream as they stood outside the store. "I want to be like dad when I'm older." Athena told Will, gripping onto the dog tags. "I'm gonna join the military and fight for my country."_

 _"If that's what you want to do - do it." Will smiled, ruffling her hair. "You can do anything you put your mind to." Athena grinned up at him, her eyes softening._

 _"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" She teased light heartedly as he rolled his eyes. They finished their ice cream and then began driving back home. Athena watched the world outside pass the car in awe. Will slowly stopped when they got to their street._

 _"Wait here." He warned, getting out and quickly walking. Athena frowned, looking down the street. There was 5 fire engines, a Semi, Topkick, Ambulance and a Pontiac Solstice GXP. Why were they there? Will stood on the sidewalk outside their house. He looked distraught. Athena took off her seatbelt, trying to leave the car. Her door was locked. She scrambled over the gearbox to the driver's door that still open. She rushed out of it, running over to Will. The house was destroyed and charred. "I told you to wait in the car." Will scolded half-heartedly, wrapping an arm around her._

 _"Where's mum and dad?" Athena asked innocently, frowning slightly as fire fighters left the house, 2 bags carried between them. They dropped them on the ground and began talking into a walkie talkie. Will had tears falling down his face as he shook his head slightly._

 _"They're not coming back, honey." Will said softly, crouching down and looking her in the eye. "They didn't make it." It took a few seconds for it to register before the pair clung to each other. Athena's loud sobs echoing around the entire street, Will crying quietly._

* * *

Taking a deep breath the woman looked around the field. Her red hair blowing in the wind gently. There was only an ambulance in sight, it was empty though. She took a deep breath, her green eyes devoid of emotion. Then she jumped.


	2. Chapter One: Grumpy Medic

**DISCLAIMER: HAHA IF I OWNED TRANSFORMERS THIS STORY WOULD'VE TOTALLY HAPPENED BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE THE WHOLE ANGLE I GOT GOING ON.**

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, mention of drugs and sensitive topics (example: care homes)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: GRUMPY MEDIC**

 _Will had his arm wrapped around his sister tightly, looking around the care home. They were being separated 'for their own good'. Will was allowed to visit Athena as much as he wanted - it was just his age that cause this to happen. She was young and able to be adopted or foster, he was too old for that. "This is your new home for a while." Will said softly to her, crouching down to look her in the eyes. Fear is all he saw. It worried him, she had always been fearless. She didn't scream when she saw spiders, she laughed at speed and heights. It was a new emotion for her to be displaying._

 _"You'll be with me. Won't you?" Athena asked, her voice cracking slightly as she sniffed. A single tear escape from her eyes. The clear liquid sparkled on her cheek as it slid slowly down her skin. Will smiled sadly, upset his sister was facing this alone._

 _"No, honey. I'm not allowed." Will wrapped his arms around her small frame, she melted into him. Her hands gripped onto the back of his shirt, her arms squeezing him as tightly as she could considering he was stronger than her. "I'll visit everyday." Will promised. "I'll bring you presents like chocolate." He added in a quieter tone, knowing that this place was health mad to stop 'child obesity'. Athena nodded sadly._

 _"I don't want you to go." Athena whispered quietly, her eyes peering up at his. Will nodded taking something out of his pocket and quickly slipping it into hers._

 _"It's a phone, they don't want you to have one so keep it hidden. Ring me every night, okay?" Will asked, separating from the grip of his sister. Athena nodded. "That's an order, soldier." He said teasingly._

 _"Sir, yes, sir." She mumbled, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She sniffed loudly as a member of staff rushed over. The woman gave Will a disapproving look before turning to Athena._

 _"Hey, sweetie. My name's Anna and I'm going to look after you." She smiled lightly. She glanced at Will, a scowl on her face. "Visiting time is over. You can leave." She spat at him. Will rolled his eyes, hugging Athena yet again as he placed a light kiss on her forehead._

 _"Remember you're a Lennox." Will mumbled quietly. "Lennox's always have each other's backs - no matter what." Athena nodded her head quickly, watching as he left her, glancing back quite a lot. In one day she had lost everything._

 _"I'll take you up to your room." Anna beamed, attempting to take the girl's hand. Athena yanked it away, scowling at the woman. Anna gulped before leading the way upstairs. The room she left Athena in was a large room. It had a window that looked out to a large field, near a cliff. The room had a beaten and worn double bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a desk. She was going to be here for a while._

* * *

 _Athena sat on the window sill, her long red hair drifting in the breeze that came in from the window. Her features had grown more defined over the years. True to her thoughts when she first came here - Athena had been her for 7 years. She was now 15. Will didn't come everyday now. He had joined the military and married a beautiful wife. He was attempting to adopt her around being overseas. Every night he would phone her and they would have a whispered conversation, even if it was 5am for her._

 _Athena took a cigarette out of the box, lighting it as she leaned out of the window. It was a habit she had picked up from her friends. She had became friends with some of the roughest kids in the care home and school, getting involved with risky things made her feel alive. She blew the smoke out of the window, feeling guilty. If her dad was here and caught her...he would've been so disappointed. Everything she was doing would've made their dad disappointed. The scars on her wrists were a definite let down. "I'm sorry daddy." She whispered, taking another puff of her cigarette. "There's just so much I'm going through and I don't know how to cope. I'm trying, daddy. I really am." She finished her cigarette, throwing it out of the window._

 _Her door opened as she did that. "Then, we're going out. Wanna come?" Danny asked. Athena nodded, jumping down from the window sill as she slipped her trainers on. She followed him downstairs where they all stood. Together the group left the care home. They had all been here for a while - they were the ones no one wanted to adopt or foster. They walked into the town nearby - Danny picked up a bat from the floor._

 _"Hey, Then. When is your brother visiting again?" Angel asked (she was the complete opposite of her name. I shrugged, kicking a rock._

 _"Dunno, he's back from his mission in Chicago. Could be any day now." Athena confessed. Then the parts of her group of friends who were into guys dissolved into giggles, discussing her brother. Yuck. They continued walking until they came to an empty park. They all sat down in a circle._

 _"What do you guys wanna do when you leave hell on earth?" Angel asked quietly, bringing her knees to her chest as her chin leant on her knees. "I want to be a singer or maybe be a soldier - fight for my country and stuff like that."_

 _"I want to join the military." Athena breathed, smiling a bit. She wanted to be like my dad and my brother. They were kind, considerate and they never gave up. She thought she was the opposite. She was rude, a bit of a bitch and gave up at the first sign of trouble, in her opinion. Athena picked at the grass._

 _"Nah. The money's in selling drugs." Danny spoke. "Me and the boys are up for it. There's room for you guys if you want." He added in, giving Athena a side look. "It's not like you'll ever become a singer anyway, Ang. That's for privileged people." Danny started hitting the grass with the bat._

 _"Just because we want to do something positive doesn't mean you can tell us it's bullshit." Angel bit back, crossing her arms. Athena couldn't help but grin, Angel was definitely her best friend. She was just so feisty. that was rare to find in kids who've been in care homes. Those places squash it out of you the longer you're there._

 _"Yeah, Danny." Athena teased, sticking her tongue out at him._

* * *

 _"Will is here." Anna said, poking her head around the door of Athena's room. "He wants to take you out." Athena grinned, quickly pulling on a hoodie and a pair of shoes. She sprinted downstairs, he was actually here. He stood by the door, looking around awkwardly. Athena landed on the hall's floor with a loud thud and she raced towards him, practically flinging herself at him._

 _"I missed you." She said softly, burying my face in his chest. Even though he had been in a different country he had found a way to be the perfect father role. Even if it was just a text message to wake up tell her he was okay and they won't be able to talk that night. He tried - that's all that mattered. Not alot of people did try with her._

 _"I missed you too." Will mumbled, rubbing her back. "Let's go out and get something to eat." He suggested. Athena nodded eagerly. Together they walked outside towards a Topkick. "I got it recently." Will informed Athena as they got in. Athena smiled a bit, it was her dream car. "Where to?" He asked._

 _"McDonalds!" Athena declared. Will laughed as he remembered the deal they had made. Whenever he came to visit the pair would only eat food that they really shouldn't. What with Athena being in a strictly healthy eating environment and Will being a soldier it was a rare treat. They joked around with one another, ignoring the slight tension between them. It was always there when Will came back._

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, her eyelids immediately screwing back up to avoid the bright light. Athena let out a groan before slowly opening them - allowing them to adapt to the light in the room. Her entire body ached for some reason, a stinging sensation throughout her bones. She sat up, wincing as her body protested, as she frowned at the room. It was a typical hospital wing styled room, the beds were made of metal though. Not to mention the size of them. Everything was a bit harsher and rougher than a hospital...where was she though? "You're finally awake." A voice spoke as a man appeared.

He had dark hair, cut neatly. He had the beginnings of a beard and mustache with salt and pepper grains, he wore a smart shirt, trousers and a lab coat. Even under the lab coat you could see the ripple of his muscles as he moved. "What is this place? Who are you?" Athena spoke quickly, a nervous habit. He just sighed as he checked her bandages on her wrists.

"You are very lucky to be alive." He scolded, his fingers brushing over her bruises and a few casts she had from broken bones. "You were out for 2 weeks. You did wake up a few times but you were too pumped with morphine to remember." He informed Athena as he gave her a scolding look. "You humans never cease to amaze me with your habits." He bit out. "As for your questions, I am Ratchet and you are on a military base. I saw you jump so I decided to ensure your health gets up to scratch. Only a few people know you're here." Athena nodded a bit, going to get off of the berth. "No. Stay put. The morphine is preventing you feel any major pain, getting up will only prevent healing." Ratchet spat.

"But I'm bored." Athena groaned, crossing her arms stubbornly as she glared up at him. "What am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

"Read this and stop bothering me. I'm not here to babysit you." Ratchet growled, throwing several text books down on the berth. They were all related to medical procedures and the human anatomy. Athena was about to complain before he stalked off to the desk at the end of the room. With nothing left to do she began reading the books, muttering insulting phrases about the grumpy medic under her breath. She was sure her hearing was messed up by the morphine because it almost seemed like the medic had laughed at one of the most vicious ones. No human could have that good hearing, that was a fact.


End file.
